Fell on Black Days
by Hildebrant
Summary: Naraku has eluded them, into the well and with the power of the sacred jewel shard he has escaped into a new world, a new land, known as Midland where a terrible darkness had fallen across it, and on this land walks the Black Swordsman


This is my first fic to be placed in the Inuyasha section, and I've decided to do a crossover. But what crossover is left up to you to find out. i do not own any of the characters in this story, enjoy and now on with the fic.

**Fell on Black Days**

_"I'm not a slave, to a god that doesn't exist  
I'm not a slave, to a world that doesn't give a shit"_

_Marilyn Manson-The Fight Song_

_  
Prologue_

The rain continued pouring on the already darkened valley of Midland. Within the forest a stranger walked on, only one eye was still in use while the other permanently closed. The bridge of his nose lined with a worn scar and his head covered with a hood attached to his black cloak that wrapped all around his body. Beneath the cloak an assortment of weaponry lined his body. A lined belt of throwing knives was slung across the armored plate of his chest, a pouch on his right hip contained many needed provisions: Sharpening stones, small bombs and whatever types of small meals he could afford as well as a small amount of change.

But for anyone to catch even a passing glimpse of the stranger, their eyes were all drawn to the same thing, to the massive blade that was even bigger than the weilder, that was strung across his back. It was much too big to be called a sword, massive and thick, heavy and far too rough, indeed it was like a raw heap of iron.

Coming to a stop, the traveler came upon the sight of an old well, dry save for the amount of rainwater collecting at it's bottom. Seeing a small, abandoned cabin, the traveler started towards it in an attempt to get out of the rain and maybe try to get out of the rain, at least for a little while and maybe try to get some sleep for once, and not be bothered by _them..._

Settling down, the traveler sat down against the wall of the small hut, and closed his one lone eye, hoping to keep the dreams at bay as well as the beasts, but even he knew, it was futile...

1.

Wells without end

"This is it Naraku, now you're going to die! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cried out as he slammed his blade down on the ground sending three blazing trails of energy towards the jigsaw puzzle of demons that had been responsible for most of the misery in his life. He watched as the half breed demon was hit full on by the blasts, only to have most of his flesh blasted away. "Damn you Inuyasha, you never cease stop meddling in my plans!" Naraku yelled back as he sent out his tentacles to impale Inuyasha. "That bullshit won't work on me!" Inuyasha yelled as he sliced away the vines and ran straight at Naraku. "You've had this coming for far too long! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he once again let his blade collide with the ground and send the trails of energy racing towards Naraku.

The energy trails hit Naraku dead on, damaging him further.

"Damn him!" Naraku cursed as he watched more of his flesh fall apart. "I must escape, somehow..." he muttered as he looked around. He was far too weak to turn into Miasma and travel any further, so some other method would have to do. Eyeing Inuyasha's companions, they continued to hurry to his location. "Even if I can avoid that damn hanyou his friends will close in and attack me as well!" Moving away as fast as his body would allow while slowly regenerating, naraku came upon the Bone Eater's Well. Feeling the Shikon no Tama resonate, he leaped toward the well as he heard Inuyasha's cries of anger behind him.

"Another time Inuyasha" Naraku said before leaping back into the well while the Shard began to glow.

"No, not again, Kagome, come on let's go!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her in after Naraku while her shards glowed as well.

Kagome felt a sudden sense of dread, would Naraku come to her world and spread his evil? Closing her eyes, she could only silently pray no harm would come to her family.

The Traveler grit his teeth in anger as he slapped his palm onto the back of his neck _it _was bleeding again, which could only mean one thing, another apostle was close by. Gripping his sword tightly, he rose from his position on the floor and walked to the door and noticed a strange glow coming from the well. The glowing continued for awhile, until the well exploded into many small pieces and a strange gaseous cloud flew out of it. The stranger gripped his neck again as he felt the blood flow from the mark again. The cloud soon dissapeared over the horizon not going into his direction.

Seeing no further reason to stick around, the traveler loosened his grip on the sword and headed back towards the hut in an attempt to get some more sleep and just as he had enetered the hut, another glow had come from the remains of the well. Keeping his one lone eye trained on the spot, he watched in fascination.

Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the well looking around for any signs of Naraku. "Dammit! Why can't he just stay in one place?" Inuyasha cursed.

"He couldn't have gone far, can you pick up his scent?" Kagome asked. "I'm trying, but the rain seems to be washing it out" Inuyasha replied. Kagome began to look around the landscape. The place they had arrived in wasn't her home or feudal Japan. The surrounding area had been cleared out and in the distance she noticed what looked like pine trees, and off in the distance, looked like a castle one would see in the days of King Arthur, where did they wind up? Looking around abit more, Kagome noticed a small cabin, and from in that cabin something glinted, something like steel.

The traveler's one lone eye flew open at the sight of the two people who emerged from the ground, more specifically the one in red, with the long white hair and the curved sword at his side, could it be? was it...?'

_"Saseguru"_

he could still remember hearing those words from that calm, condescending voice just before the hand closed around him, and everyone died, that look, that face, it could only be him, it could only be...

**"GRIFFITH!" **he screamed as he exploded from the cabin quickly unsheathing his giant blade smashing open the doorway as he sped towards the white haired man in front of him. Their bodies weren't even cold yet, and his revenge came sooner than he thought, and Griffith would feel the pain he had felt for so many nights, and he would regret what he had done to _her._

Inuyasha turned as the noise interrupted his thoughts, looking over he saw a man with a gigantic blade barreling down on top of him with a look of pure rage on his face, that was all he saw as the blade fell down towards him.

That's part 1, be here soon for the second chapter


End file.
